


Raindrops on Roses

by LynnWiley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnWiley/pseuds/LynnWiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years Harry still suffers from horrific nightmares.  His beloved husbands Jasper and Edward decide to let him open two of his gifts early this year to distract him from the latest one.  Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to BePeachy’s “Christmas in July” challenge… so check out her wonderful stories on ffnet and don’t forget to leave her a review!

**Raindrops on Roses**

  
Harry sat on the window seat in the living room of the house he shared with his two husbands, sipping hot cocoa.  The only illumination came from the multi-colored strands of lights on the beautifully trimmed Christmas tree behind him.  He was meant to be sleeping while the loves of his life were hunting, but he’d been rudely awakened an hour ago by one of the worst nightmares he’d ever endured.

With the life he had led, Harry Potter was no stranger to disturbing dreams.  Ever since the circumstances in his early life that led to him becoming the Master of Death, the eternal eighteen-year-old had suffered through thousands of night terrors that left him shaken and depressed.  Usually his beloved mates were there helping him through the after effects, but they had forwent hunting for so long that Harry had finally put his foot down and insisted they feed tonight.

The night had started off so well, too.  Both Edward and Jasper had together given him a full body massage, which had caused all of his tension to move to one specific part of his anatomy.  Thankfully they were masters at relieving stress and before long he was melting into a pile of goo into the mattress.  His last waking memory was of the both of them giving him a kiss to either side of his head.  The next thing he knew, the wizard had woken up screaming, alone, and covered in sweat.  He jumped into the shower, more concerned with not falling back asleep than cleanliness.  Still trembling with reaction, Harry decided on a mug of cocoa as he awaited the return of his protectors. 

The worst part about his turbulent dreams was the fact that they were usually based upon events that he had actually lived through, and that held true with this one as well.

Harry shuddered as his mind replayed this one once more.  The events that played out against his will had occurred sixteen years ago and caused the death of his last remaining tie to the wizarding world.  He and Hermione had gotten together for lunch at a new place that had opened up in Diagon Alley.  In the decade following Ron’s death, his friend had started looking every one of her one hundred and fifty-two years.  He sometimes felt depressed watching her age as he remained frozen in time, but Harry wouldn’t have traded a moment spent with her for all the gold in Gringotts.

After ordering, the two had received their food and Hermione had commented on how delicious Harry’s entrée appeared.  The wizard had offered to let his best friend have a taste, not knowing that the restaurant’s chef was Thorfinn Rowle’s nephew, and one of the last living Voldemort supporters.  As soon as the bite of chicken touched her lips, Hermione Weasley née Granger dropped the fork and grabbed her throat in pain.  Harry watched in horror as his best friend’s face began bubbling as if her very blood were boiling before she died screaming in his arms.

Harry had sat there clutching Hermione’s lifeless body as aurors swarmed the place and arrested her murderer.  He remained in a state of shock for weeks after it had happened.  The wizard still held himself accountable for her death, even though he knew for a fact she would whack him with a book for blaming himself if she were here.  For eleven years after her passing Harry wallowed in self-pity.  He’d probably still be drowning in misery had he not found love with two of the kindest and most patient vampires this world had ever seen.

The mug slipped from his fingers and crashed against the hard wood flooring as he covered his face and screamed in agony from the unforgiving memories.  Hot tears began streaming down his face as he followed the path of the cup and sank down among the broken glass, uncaring as the sharp pieces pierced his flesh.  It was now three days before Christmas and he was in the best relationship anyone could hope for… he wasn’t supposed to be feeling this way!

Cold arms wrapped around him as another set of hands gently encouraged him to unclench his fists, which had moved from his face to yank at his own hair in his grief.  Still wracked with sobs, Harry let go of the dark locks and wrapped his arms around the neck of Jasper.  Edward refused to unwind his arms from around his distraught mate, so he just leaned forward as Harry clutched at the empath who was kneeling in front of the wizard.

* * *

Jasper and Edward teasingly shoved each other as they raced for home after feeding.  Once they were in sight of the elegant manor, both froze for a second in terror as the tangy scent of blood reached their noses.  When they realized the scent didn’t ignite their bloodlust, they panicked and ran as quickly as possible.  Harry was the only living being who had blood they didn’t crave.  Once their sensitive ears picked up the sounds of their mate’s distress they put on a sudden burst of speed, ready to kill any who would dare threaten him.

Crashing through the door, the two followed their noses to the living room where Harry was collapsed on the floor on a pile of broken glass.  Edward, always the fastest, was the first to reach him.  “Harry!  What’s wrong?”  The wizard was too deeply buried in his grief to hear him.

Jasper fell to his knees in front of the sobbing man and began untangling his fingers so that their mate couldn’t hurt himself any longer by tugging at the soft raven strands of hair.  “He’s too distraught… I can’t do much until he calms down on his own a bit.  What caused this?  What do his thoughts say?”  The blonde finally pulled the warm hands free and kissed them seconds before Harry realized the vampires were there and wrapped his arms tightly around Jasper’s neck.  Edward moved forward so as not to be forced to let go of the wizard.

Shaking his head, Edward responded.  “It’s too hard to decipher.  There’s a lot of self-reproach, so it has to be a memory… maybe he’s caught in a flashback.”

The blonde motioned for Edward to pick Harry up and follow him.  “His emotions don’t fit with a flashback… most likely a really bad nightmare, especially since he was sound asleep when we left him.”

Edward lay Harry on the couch as Jasper ran to get the first aid kit.  Even though, as Master of Death, their mate healed quickly, they needed to remove the glass before Harry’s skin started stitching itself back together.  Otherwise it would be even more of a bitch to remove the fragments and would cause their beloved a lot of unnecessary pain.  The telepathic vampire crouched down by the wizard’s head as Jasper got to work removing the glass with tweezers and cleaning the cuts.  He rhythmically began running his fingers through their mate’s hair.  By this time the brunette was finally calming down, allowing Jasper’s gift of manipulating emotions to work more efficiently.

Jasper was careful not to calm him too much… they needed to fix this before sending him to sleep.

“What happened, Darlin’?”  His eyes were focused on pulling out the miniscule shards, but every other sense was zeroed in on Harry.

Hiccupping as the last of his heart wrenching sobs began to taper off, Harry angrily wiped the tears away and shook his head.  Edward disappeared for a second, only to return with a wet cloth.  He tenderly cleaned the face of their little mate before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.  “I know what happened now that I can make sense of your thoughts, love, but we both know it will only help if you talk about it.”

Finally completing his task, Jasper placed a kiss to the wizard’s knee before  helping him sit up.  He and Edward took a seat on either side of Harry and silently encouraged him to speak.

“I was just…”  His voice cracked, and Harry had to visibly pull himself together before trying again.  “I dreamed about Her… Hermione’s d… death.”

Both vampires wrapped their arms around the wizard and freely offered words of reassurance and love.  After many long minutes spent in this fashion, Harry began to pull out of the embrace.  He cast a shy look at his mates, as if scared to ask for something he wanted or needed.  Both he and Edward were familiar with his reluctance to ask for things.  Despite the Dursleys having been dead now for many years, their hateful conditioning still lived on.  Jasper was very put out that he wasn’t able to rip their heads off for all the damage they’d put Harry through.  Edward’s knowing glance told him he felt the same.

“Can you… can you both just make me forget?”  A deep blush accompanied the tentative question, making Jasper’s unbeating heart break a little more.  After all these years, Harry was still afraid to come out and ask them to make love to him.  He wondered if the wizard would ever feel comfortable enough to take their love for granted… to trust that he would never again be abandoned by those closest to him.

Edward reached up to caress the eternally youthful cheek of their mate.  “Why don’t you run up to the bedroom and make yourself comfortable, Harry.  I think Jasper and I are going to let you open two presents early this year… one from each of us.”

Jasper looked at Edward as if he’d lost his mind before kissing the wizard’s forehead.  “We’ll be up shortly, Darlin’.”

* * *

Harry changed out of his bloody sleep pants and tossed them in the rubbish bin before pulling on a fresh pair.  He was too exhausted mentally after the bad dream to care about fixing them magically.  As he was attacking his teeth with his toothbrush, his curious mind was wondering about the early gifts he was promised.  He’d been nagging his husbands incessantly about opening presents early since they started piling up underneath the tree.  The wizard mentally shrugged and snuggled underneath the covers after freshening them with a wave of his hand.

His curiosity would be sated soon enough.

As the door creaked open, Harry’s jaw hit the floor as soon as he caught sight of the vampires.  They both entered the room wearing matching smirks and a bow tied around their hard cocks.  “Oh sweet Merlin,” he said, making a conscious attempt to not drool, “please tell me I don’t have to wait until Christmas morning to open these gifts!”

Edward chuckled as they crawled into bed on either side of their mate.  “We would be greatly disappointed if you did, my love.”

Harry responded by grabbing a hold of the back of Jasper’s head and pulling him down for a kiss.  He couldn’t help but release a groan into the delicious mouth attached to his when Edward began sucking on his neck.  Cool hands caressed the hard planes of his chest, causing him to whimper with need whenever they brushed up against his nipples.  Harry pulled away from Jasper when Edward’s hand took hold of his chin and pulled him into his own passionate kiss.

The wizard immediately opened his mouth once Edward’s tongue pressed demandingly against the seam of his lips.  Harry briefly battled his mate for dominance before he happily submitted to the other.  While this was going on, the blonde vampire was kissing and nibbling his way down Harry’s chest, causing the most needy sounding moans to spill into Edward’s mouth.  Reaching out blindly, the Master of Death’s questing fingers made contact with the silky bow encasing the empath’s member.

Jasper moaned when Harry pulled away from Edward’s lips and placed a chaste kiss to the head peeking out of the end of the bright green bow.  The wizard licked the precum from his lips before leaning down to suckle on the end of the blonde’s cock.  Harry pulled the bow apart teasingly slow while both of his lovers groaned in agonized delight.

Once he had unwrapped his first gift, Harry pulled his mouth away from the blonde and turned his attention to the still intact red bow hiding most of Edward’s “gift” from his sight.  “You both have such lovely presents for me this year… I can’t decide which one I like better.”  He smirked and teased the slit of Edward’s penis with the tip of his tongue, causing the bronze-haired vampire to release an extra loud moan as he tangled his fingers in Harry’s unruly hair.  “I suppose I’ll just have to sample them both in order to find out.”

Soon enough the red bow was removed and joined the green one on the floor beside the large bed.  Though Harry had never been able to fully deep-throat a cock, he more than made up for it with enthusiasm.  A sudden breeze against his own heated flesh told him that Jasper had removed his sleep pants.  He gasped around the mouthful of Edward when the empath pulled Harry’s member into his own eager mouth, the soft blonde curls tickling his thighs.

Just when Harry was close to his release, his husband pulled away, causing the raven-haired immortal to groan with disappointment.  Both vampires chuckled and pulled away from him… Edward to once again tend to Harry’s mouth, and Jasper to grab the bottle of lube they kept in the bedside table.  Once the blonde had come back with the vial, Edward leaned back on the bed, pulling Harry down on top of his body.

Harry ground his leaking member into Edward’s causing them both to gasp in ecstasy.  Jasper smirked as he placed himself between Edward’s legs and pried his mate’s apart.  “Oh sweet Merlin, Jas,” Harry exclaimed when a slick finger breached his opening.  He buried his face in Edward’s neck, rocking back and forth as the blonde prepared him well.  Once the wizard was stretched enough to easily take three fingers, Jasper pulled out and positioned his own well-lubricated length against his opening.

The wizard grunted in both pleasure and pain as Jasper’s cock breached the tight ring of muscle.  Once Harry gave him a sign to continue, the blonde slowly pressed forward until he was completely encased by his mate.  Soon enough they found the rhythm that worked for them.  Harry gasped in joy as Edward’s fangs slid deep within his neck.  They had discovered years ago that Harry could orgasm simply from feeding his mates during sex.

All too soon Jasper was pulling out and Edward was licking the wound closed.  Harry was confused and frustrated at the sudden stop before the blonde was helping him to lift himself over Edward’s substantial length.  He balanced himself with his hands on the telepath’s lightly muscled chest as he sank down fully.  He was about to lift himself when Jasper stilled him with a hand on his shoulder.  Edward reached up and pulled him down until their chests were pressed together and he was once again being kissed passionately.

Harry gasped around his lover’s tongue when he felt Jasper’s fingers breaching him once more, this time alongside of Edward’s twitching member!  In all the years they had been together, never once had they tried double penetration.  Knowing the vampires would be monitoring his reactions very closely, Harry willed himself to relax as much as possible as the blonde was once again pressing his length inside.

“Oh Merlin… oh sweet heaven above!”  Harry gripped Edward’s soft hair as tightly as he dared, not wanting to cause his mate even the slightest bit of pain.  The two cocks inside of him felt like they were splitting him in twain.  Tears began leaking from his eyes, causing Edward to put a halt to the proceedings until Harry’s body could get used to the feeling of being stretched beyond its limits.

Jasper held himself as still as a statue while Edward worked to distract their little mate.  He tenderly thumbed the tears from the precious face while he coaxed Harry into more kisses.  As the wizard began to respond, Jasper reached around and began fisting Harry’s cock into full hardness once more.  It took a few minutes, but together the vampires had their mate fully relaxed and ready for more.

Once the blonde was fully seated inside the tight channel beside Edward, all three of them were panting as if they were humans who had just run a marathon.  Harry experimentally clenched his anal muscles, causing Edward and Jasper to moan and reflexively thrust deeper.  This movement, in turn, made Harry gasp in excitement and the other two vocalize their pleasure even louder as the feel of the other’s penis rubbing against their own was euphoric.

Soon enough they had become a single mass of writhing flesh, each of them wondering why they had never attempted this before now.  Once Harry felt himself get closer, he began pushing himself even harder down on his husbands’ cocks.  Harry screamed his release without anyone even having to touch him.  The spasm tightened the already constrictive channel, causing the vampires to thrust as deeply as possible as they reached their own explosive orgasms.  They all held tightly to each other through the aftershocks.

Harry hissed as his two lovers gently pulled out and tenderly cleaned him off.  He was already more than half asleep when the vampires finally settled in closely and pulled the covers over their naked bodies.  He grinned as soft kisses were pressed to his lips and forehead.

“Best Christmas presents ever,” the wizard proclaimed as he fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that no bad dreams could possibly find him after that experience.

Edward and Jasper just chuckled and closed their eyes, pretending to drift off to sleep with their beautiful husband.

* * *

Thanks for reading/reviewing!


End file.
